Akatsuki Book One: Rise of The Red Cloud
by DarkLordDainos
Summary: In an alternative world where crossing worlds is as easy for one race and the other wanting power, land, and the control of the people. A race called the Belo's wage on humanity to prevent them from taking over the free worlds of Anime and Cartoon universe's. In the ashes of the war, a group rises to take back the universe freedom once and for all.


Prologue:** The red cloud forms**

In the world of constant strife, power was everything. War has become common in the fantasy world of Belerog as clans fought for power, land, and their clan's survival as humans lay corruption on all sides and the people are left defenseless and people turning against each other in a desperate fight for survival. The winners strive for survival and as for the weak perish from the wars toll. This war will not end unless the people of Belerog and other worlds do one simple task and that would be war from the inside humanity itself.

**Land of Blades: Belo owned territory 1830**

In an abandoned mansion, there stood 6 members who wore black cloaks with a red cloud in the middle where the only way for it to be visible to see them is the torches that emit a nearby fresh human commander named Alex who lied there lifeless. They stared as their leader Ahkin comes out of the shadows to tell them "good work everyone, now to phase one" the group was confused. The first member spoke in an angry tone "phase one?! What phase one?!" and Ahkin laughed and said "why recruitment of course Zaku" as the 2nd and 3rd spoke "so that means-" as the 3rd member interrupted "we're expanding in members" while the 4th member scoffs "ha, I hope these people aren't as bad as Alica and Hans here" who thumb points to the 5th and 6th members who were siblings when Hans ranted "ha Kaku like you know everything. We joined only to find our culprit who killed our mom" Hans getting closer to Kaku's face when his sister Alica got in between the 2 boiling members "brother and Kaku stop fighting! Perhaps its best to hire more members to expand our groups power right Ahkin?" Alica asked her leader "yes in fact I have 3 in mind" as Ahkin used as genjutsu to show the group the visual pictures of the 3 new people to hire. The first was a former human-Belo turned criminal Zamb who lost his son after the human police force failed to save his son. The second was the puppeteering genius Salskri or known as the "The String Merchant of Death" and the last one was an Nephilim angel Auzel. Hans then said and asked "you want us to recruit these guys for our groups cause?" Ahkin replies "yes exactly Hans" as he vanishes into the darkness. The 6 members all went in pairs of 2 to recruit the potential members to their group. As Alica and Kaku leave, Kaku says in a creeped out voice "aheh Ahkin always creeps me out" as they left the murdered crime scene.

**Chapter 1: Seeds of Hatred**

Booom! In a once peaceful forest when a cloud of steam engulfs the area. The man without a shirt with black pants strangles the man to death "tsk not going to make money off these low apes" as he drops the dead trooper and jumps from tree to tree when Kaku appears and punches him. The man falls to the ground and Kaku taunts him "so this is the great Zamba, Lord of the Zarikia region. Heh don't look like much" but Zamba becomes Berserk and defeated Kaku who is at the mercy of Zamba. Alica intervenes the fight to offer him a place on the organization " , we would like to offer you a spot in our organization" Zamba scoffs at Alica's offer "heh why would I join a group I barely know?" as he insults the group but Kaku informs him "well lord Zamba, would you prefer to know us as the Akatsuki?" as Zamba wide eyed and stuttered "th-th-the Akatsuki as in the group that killed that human commander Alex?! Both Alica and Kaku nod in response. Zamba rethinks his choice before laughing, leaving both members confused "well I guess I'll just go with you kids" Zamba said sauddenly out of the blue "well that was easy" Kaku spoke with relief that he will be going back to base with them. Alica clapped her hands in excitement as the 3 criminals walk away from the scattered bodies everywhere.

**(At a Motel)**

In a motel near the border of the Land of Fire, there were resting as Alica was already asleep in the tableuic bed as Kaku and Zamba eat outside chatting about why a lord like Zamba became a criminal in the first place "why did you became a criminal when you have everything you can have?" and with a few minutes of silence, Zamba replies "the humans took everything from me and neglected the defenseless and the safety of citizens for money" with a bit of disgust and anger. Kaku nods in agreement with his statement and continued to smoke and eat at the nice beautiful night. Zamba gets up and yawns "well I'm going to call it for tonight" as Kaku replied "oh ok" while he is left alone smoking into the night.

**(The Next Day: Secret Base)**

Ahkin welcomes Zamba with a handshake "welcome to the Akatsuki Lord Zamba. We really appreciate you joining our cause to put an end to the human corruption on our universes" while Kaku and Alica go inside base to rest up from the long journey. Ahkin and Zamba stay outside to chat "hey um Ahkin are you recruiting others to our organization like S-rank criminals?" Zamba asking Ahkin of his recruiting people task "yes why?" Ahkin curious as to what Zamba was going with the topic "well I have a nephew that is secretly serving the rebellion but I suspect that his father is already snitching on his own son" Zamba offering information about his nephew "uhuh and what is your nephew special skills?" Ahkin asking critically of his members nephews skills "he is very good at art but even better at making and using bombs" Zamba bragged about his nephew "ohhh tell me more of this nephew of yours" Ahkin now interested in his offer.

**Chapter 2: The Puppet and The Fallen**

The puppeteer walks along with a few of his own human puppets in the windy desert while a black smoke emits in the distance for a town has been destroyed. He soon sees 2 figures in the distance "oh great more patrol units. I guess its time to add a few more for my collection" when he draws his strings when a war cry roars above him to see one of the 2 figures dropping down to him "Klowsai Genkai" with a white orb at his hand. The puppeteer barely dodges it. The man who had the white orb grunts at his disappointment at failing to defeat his opponent when his partner scolded him "you bloody thick-headed ape! We need him alive!" when the puppeteer laughs. The duo look at each other as the puppeteer continues to taunt them "now its time to die!" he roars and charges at the 2 men.

**(6 hours later)**

The puppeteer lies knocked out and awakes to see the 2 men just watching him closely. He blushes a bit "um do you 2 always watch the person you knock out someone sleeping?" he asked nervously. The second man stutters "uh no we don't we just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join our group called the Akatsuki" he said as the puppeteer shocked "the Akatsuki that killed the pathetic piece of garbage Alex in the Land of Blades?" nods were all he got from the 2. The puppet master then did something he never thought he would never do in his entire life "I rarely show my true looks to anyone but my name is Salskri" he said with a blush "our names are Zaku and Hanzo and don't worry about our judgement. Its quite understandable to see why you hide your form" Hanzo assuring him that he can tell them without them judging him. The puppet master nods and removes her tattered clothes and reveals him that was actually a woman which shocked Zaku "you're a woman?!" he yells as Hanzo impulsively hits Zaku and gets hit again by Salskri "you idiot! I thought you knew by now!" as the 3 ran off to the sun while Salskri ranted Zaku for his poor judgement.

**(At the Base)**

"so, this is the base of the Akatsuki huh?" Salskri says in a now woman tone. Ahkin waits for them, only to see among them a beautiful woman among the recruiting team. He approaches them and welcomes Salskri "oh welcome" he said with a bit of blush as he looked at Salskri's glistening red hair as she raised her hand to shake it "um are you ok Mr.- "Salskri trying to snap Ahkin of his gaze. Ahkin recovers and regain his composure "oh um Ahkin, leader of the group or organization if you prefer to call it that way" when Alica suddenly hugs the life out of Salskri. Ahkin satisfied now that another female is in its group while Kaku and Hanzo fist bump at the success of, yet another recruiting mission went well.

**(Salskri's room)**

She was adjusting to her surroundings and gets ready for bed but can't shake off the feeling that Ahkin has or has not have feelings for her. She hears a knock at her room door and opens it to reveal Ahkin in his usual robe but his face more visible to show his well combed black hair with a mix of crimson red hair can be seen. Salskri blushes at Ahkins face without him noticing the pink shades on Salskri's face and begins to speak "I know you have a crush on me Ahkin" as Ahkin blushes hard and admits it "yeah I do Salskri but I understand if you don't share the same feel-" but Salskri puts a finger to Ahkin's mouth " before you say anything, yes I do have some feelings for you when you just stared at me, but can we just be friends for the meantime?" Salskri requesting Ahkin as he agrees with her. They both weren't aware, but another member was awake. Kaku was around the corner watching the whole conversation amused by what he saw "hmph" was all he could say to the 2 lovebirds and left to his room.

Authors Note: This is my first time making a fanfiction and story where my imagination collides with the worlds of anime and cartoon universe and I hope you understand at least a bit of the story if not please give me a review so that I can answer or try to explain to you about my imagination. Thank you for reading and enjoy your day 😊.

**Chapter 3: The Clouds of Light (Anime Criminal territory)**

Kalistar and Kax walk through the city of Telengburg that lies in the Land of Lies. People chat, buy, and walk through the enormous crowd of people. Many people began to fear and mumble as Kalistar and Kax were walking while gossiping "that's the men who killed that human commander a few days back" or "it's the Akatsuki" as both men in black make their way to their person of interest, Auzel.

**(Auzel's Lair)**

"well we're here" Kax said with a bit of tiredness from the long walk to the hybrids lair which was a goliath like fort where no guards were stationed at the front. Kalistar smirks sinisterly "this will be so easy to get in" and bashes on the door. 7 grunts appear in the hall as Kalistar activates his feral mode and beats the 7 men fast as lightning and Kax subdue the other 2 men who appeared around the corner on Kalistar and makes them fall asleep. They met more men but this time with guns and fired upon the 2 men with intensity and ferocity. They failed and Kalistar cast a jutsu (completely made up by me) "Fire Style: Flaming Bullet Barrage!" as fire bullets came raining down on the helpless men when the flaming bullets is blown off by a large wind gale. A man shows himself to reveal his angelic form of his wings and a mace filled with small jewels that shined even the faintest of light that reflected upon his weapon. Kalistar asks the angel "so I take it you are Auzel, a part of the Anglo-Crimson lords Guard" speaking abruptly "yes Kalistar, son of Kalistan" which Kalistar scoff at that name considering that name is the name of his father whom died during the time of his childhood which it filled his life with despair and hate. Kax approached the light only to see the light dim down to show Auzel in a grey suit attire with his wings gone, but with the faint lights the light bulbs emit shing on him shows his wings as a shadow behind his back. Auzel tells his men to say back and Kax drew his own Hiroshogi sword (again my imagination from my mind) which had 2 skulls on each side of his sword and his blade made from the blood of his enemys and strong as steel and tough as 2 Rhinos. Auzel stood his battle stance for Kax to slash only for Auzel to break a little of his blade's original length. Kax growled in anger "you dare break my baby!" Kax caring for his sword and relentlessly attack at Auzel who was unfazed by Kax's barrage of attacks and again this time he trips Kax with minimum effort. Kax then summons a golem with crimson black and flaming red eyes with fire emitting all around his eyes. It roars before attacking Auzel but dodges it.

**(2 hours of fighting later)**

Kax and Auzel pant out of exhaustion from the fighting. At this point, Auzel's men wide eyed at the battle that just took place. Auzel said plain as day "ok I'll join your organization if you let my men join also" Kax and Kalistar look at each other and nod and Kax welcomed the angel along with his men "welcome to the Akatsuki" and all of them including Auzel's forces left the fortress, but not before he smit his own fort as they left when a mist lifts up while the citizens try to see the group but it is engulfed in the fog, never to be seen again in the Land of Lies for years until they return when the time comes.

**(At the Base)**

"well this was easy" cheered Kaku but Ahkin said otherwise "oh but we are not done with recruiting people to or cause" Zamba yelled in frustration from Ahkins statement "huh? We have enough strong men and women here Ahkin! Does this not satisfy you enough?!" as Ahkin told him "no we need more members and I have just more to recruit" as Ahkin prepares his eyes but Salskri asks him "when will you be back?" in a concerned voice "it'll be a while before I return from earth" as he hugs Salskri much to everyones blushing moment. Ahkin uses his Teleportation jutsu and vanishes "heh what an idiot" Kaku spoke and Hanzo worried for his leader "I hope he'll be back in one piece" as he left. Alica hugged Salskri for comfort as Salskri mumbled " I hope he'll be alright" as both went back inside base.

**(At South East Asia)**

Ahkin Teleports to Earth to see the humans doing about their day. He mumbles "so this is where Starsword and Onork are at. This will be hard I can tell" he knows that this will not be an easy task and begins to walk.

**Chapter 4: Lost in Paradise 1870**

Its been 2 weeks since his arrival on Earth when he goes to a hotel that had a French art on its building structure when he signs himself into the hotel but not before seeing two crooks smirking at Ahkin and he held his kunai close as he went inside the room and locked the door immediately after seeing the 2 men but they barge through the door and go inside his room, forcing Ahkin to defend himself. The first man parried his short knife only to get stabbed in the elbow before to the mans heart and head. His partner did no better  
then his partner did as he slash both his blades at Ahkin but failed which ultimately led him to have his left arm cut off and his neck slit as he drops dead to the ground.  
Ahkin quickly uses his Sharingan on the area "illusionary Memory Erase Jutsu!" as he puts the 2 dead men in his teleported gurney as people were asking him of the dead bodies and Ahkin lied and mange to get out before a high pitch scream can be heard in the hotel. Ahkin relived and spoke quietly "phew i'm glad I got out of there-" and heard a slash as he is interrupted and Ahkin sees his 2 dead bodies cut in half by someone who cackled "nnnahahahahhaa!" came from his direction and decided to use his Sharingan to see a man with a star mask and realized who he's dealing with "Starsword?" and the man who appears out of the crowd "yeah who's asking?" and swings his sword, not minding the crowd of people who tried to get away from him but few are killed by Starsword. Ahkin reacts quick "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" as a big ball of blazing fire homing towards Starsword but deflects his fire ball. Ahkin shocked that he blocked it like it was nothing "damn his sword should have melted" Ahkin thought as he realizes as he looked closely at his sword more carefully "of course his blade is made of Belo steel infused with Werewolf blood. Starsword uses a jutsu that Ahkin knows its forbidden for anyone "Solor Style: Eight Gates of Hiembell: Purgatory!" as a black slime forms someone Ahkin knew too well "Maxmir" Ahkin said with a venom in his voice. Maxmir draws his famous Salamander sword and clashes  
his sword with Ahkin's kunai "ahh we meet again Mr. Ahkin" as he draws his Klarki sword on Maxmir's chest, only for Maxmir to draw his own short sword and the two  
their blades when both hear a war cry on the sky to see a man with an axe.

**Chapter 5: Three Blades**

The man wielded with his axe before it impacted on the ground, causing a large field of fire spread onto Ahkin but Starsword dodges it as his resurrected henchman burn in  
agony before his soul is sent back to the underworld. Starsword looks around and sees Ahkin burned lifeless body and laughs "hahahahahaahhaha" but feels a kunai in his neck. He turns around to see Ahkin. Starsword tries to move but couldn't "what!?" in frustration when Ahkin explains "that was just my genjutsu to let your guard down" Starsword dumbfounded that he was fooled by Ahkins genjutsu. Ahkin gives Starsword 2 choices "I could kill you or you could join my organization, but first help me find 3 other people with skills like yours who seek  
protection from the humans" The swordsmen seeing no choice and scoffed "ok i'll join your merrily band of crusaders" as Ahkin under his mask smiles and teleports them  
to a dark, wet, and narrow hallway along with Starsword who soon draws fire in his right hand. Ahkin now looks at Starsword "thanks" thanking Starsword for his light  
and walked along the hallway while seeing vast thugs and Fallen Belo's who long ago who either were forgotten by Belerog or had to become Fallen Belo's to survive due to the wars toll. Ahkin approaches a crippled guard who  
lost his leg which now has a metal like leg replaced in its place "oh and what are you two doing here in our little paradise of Zaledaga District?" he stuttered with fear  
while glaring at Ahkins robe which was obvious to Starsword as to why the man was scared of Ahkin in present "we are looking for Onork" the old man replies "ah yes  
Onork "He's inside in this building in a middle of a match" with the most reliable information as he point to the door behind him. Ahkin liked the man for giving him info and  
gives the man a pouch of gold and silver. the man completely shocked and Ahkin assured the man "just think of it as a compensation prize for your service" as Ahkin and  
Starsword leave to go inside the building and see men who reeked of alcohol and sweat from the hot air inside the building in the arena as Onork and a young man fighting the big man only for the warrior to be slain while his headless body lies pouring out blood and the crowds chant  
the winners name over and over. Starsword impressed with his kill "well that's him all right' and both walk into the arena, resulting the crowd ohs on them "oh it looks like  
we have new challengers and they happen to be the Akatsuki!" the spokesmen on the arena yelling to the crowd for them to cheer on the 2 clocked men. The man ask the 2 men "so what in great Norman's name are you two doing here? and what's your name gentlemen?" the crowd  
goes silent "my name is Ahkin and this is Starsword" the crowd gasp and whisper while the man chuckled and decided to start the match "heh, well let the match begin!"  
and Onork slashes his fire axe to Starsword who drew his iconic and ironically his weapon named Star Sword of Death. Ahkin prepares his genjutsu but Onork used a jutsu  
proof that prevented his use of jutsu from being used "great" Ahkin realizing the situation as Starsword use a water jutsu "Water Style: Hydro Blast!" knocking Onork  
but goes berserk wildly knocking Starsword violently. Ahkin was forced to use a forbidden eye. Onork charges at Ahkin who closes his eyes when Onork slashes his axe and  
just a few inches close to his head. Ahkin uses the forbidden eye and his eyes turn crimson red with a ninja star on it with a yellow pupil in the middle of the star that glistened  
and froze Onork in place as fear took a tool on him on his face. Ahkin simply kick Onork's legs to trip and Onork snaps out of his frozen stance and finds himself in the  
floor at Ahkins feet to his mercy. Onork scoffs and spread his arms out in a emotionless tone "ok you win just finish me off" but it never came and instead a perfectly folded clock  
in black just like Ahkins but bigger. Onork was confused "what? you want me to become a circus freak or what?" Ahkin shakes his head "I welcome you to the Akatsuki" and Onork dress up his robe much to the crowds disappointment of Onork leaving his arena career behind to be with the Akatsuki  
"looks like we won't get out of here without a fight. Onork, would you like to clean them up?" in a sinister tone. Onork smiles widely as his axe lits up again and the doors  
close where screams can be heard inside the building and where the rusty iron door covered in rusted copper.

**(30 minutes later)**

The last thing the man who gave Ahkin information saw at the door was not 2 but 3 men in black robe come out and he stands in horror before Ahkin gives him a big bag  
of money "thank you again" as Ahkin, Starsword, and Onork left, leaving a later potential member in shock.

**Chapter 6: Inix**

In China, piles of dead men smelled the room and one man didn't flinched one bit by the smell of flies that sucked on the stench bodies. Inix sits and complains to the  
dead men "man theses humans don't have the audacity to send more of these mere humans have the will to defeat me" when a sword slashed a part of his red robe  
on his left robe sleeve. Inix growls to his attacker "rrahhh, who dares ruin my perfect red robe?" but gets kicked from behind to see 3 black robed men looking at him emotionlessly  
and one of the men asked "do we have to keep staring or do we fight to see a person's worthiness to our organization?" Inix yells at them "ha like i'll join your group! as long I'm able to kill anyone. I don't need anything else" the man disgusted at Inix's words "I didn't come all this way to see and hear such false words of an immortal" the man said making Inix laugh "ohohohohoh oh man did you just call my clan weird? its a big sin I'm afraid, can't be forgiven but only by death" the man's teammate ohhs and tells  
his friend "Onork, you really pissed him of mate" as Onork replies " I know that Starsword" and readies his fire axe at the ready while Inix transforms into his half dead  
skeletal form. Onork swings but failed as it was deflected by Inix's chakra block and Onorks fire axe dwelled down to an ordinary axe, but that didn't matter for Onork and continued to swing and slash at Inix, only getting Inix in the right arm. Inix winches in pain at his cutted off arm which was gushing out blood a lot. the 2 other men watch the fight but see a new arm grew back in place "you bastards!" Onork shocked "oh" and cuts his head clean of before a new head grew. Ahkin analyzing Inix's ability to regenerate limbs and the situation "no  
matter what Onork does or dos. He'll just regenerate back his limbs, but I have just the jutsu I can use" as Ahkin close his eyes and chanted "Atarmaresu!" and Onork cuts Inix's arm just as black flames engulf his entire cut of arm. Ahkin smirked and approached Inix and  
threatened him "now enough games and give us your verdict" as Inix winches in pain didn't need to be told twice "ok ok ok I'll just join up just don't-" but gets hit in the  
head by Starsword "show some respect to your elders boy!" Inix talked back to Starsword "oh I'm sorry I'm 121 years old sir" in a joking tone but gets hit again by  
Starsword "you have some nerves boy!" before Ahkin plainly cuts Starsword off "I don't need respect but only loyalty and his powers to me' Inix only happily nods "hmph,  
I'll join your group as long as I get to kill people freely" Ahkin agrees to the deal and the group including Inix leave the pile of bodies but not before Onork asked Inix of  
his fire axe which was still still sealed of its chakra as Inix undo's the seal for Onork lights his axe before hitting the ground to light up to burn the pile of bodies.

Authors Note: If some of you who are confused with my Belerog fantasy world and a few things to help you understand a bit more:

Belerog: a world full of clones of a human like race but immortal. 6 nations rule over 530 other clans, nations, and governments. Belo's, Xylien's, Grim's, Hashie's, Bio's,  
and the John's are the 6 clone clans that reign over the fantastical world.

Hiembell: Basically my version of our worlds hell, but it's Belerog's version of hell.

Ahkin's Forbidden Eye: The Eye that Ahkin used during Chapter 4: Three Blades is called a Neo Sharingan. An eye that was forbidden to every living being from using and  
from ever going to the wrong hands like the humans, evil, and idiots. The eye is said to be the strongest eye than the Rinnegan and the Mangekyou Sharingan but cannot  
used by anyone because it results of bringing inbalance to power on both Heaven and Hell. Heaven and Hell decided to outlaw and forbid the eye from being acquired or used.

Realms: Belerog has mastered the ability to travel to worlds like Naruto, Adventure Time, Fairy Tail, and other worlds easily. These world see the Belo's as the protector's of their worlds and the backbone of their military powr to stomp down the humans who attempt to conquer worlds. Humans had tried to master teleportation to these worlds but fail as the Belo's always beat them.

**Chapter 7: The Puppeteer's Right Hand Woman  
**

2 months pass since his arrival. 2 months since he and his 2 members joined his group as they traveled and dodged police or civilian attention that soon got wind in  
every human that wanted to hunt them down and collect the bounty the group had per member. The group was better and the humans were either wounded or dead.  
The group is now in a field of Smoke and burned jungle trees as Ahkin, Onork, Starsword,, and Inix battle human human crooks and police to the death as one by one the humans perished by the group and soon ended when Starsword decided to us a jutsu "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" and a gulf of fire takes the area in its fiery grasp. The group regroups and chat for a bit "ha if this is the life of your organization gets to do, I would stay in this group forever" Inix said boasting "heh, this reminds me of the times I did in my Star clan" and Onork only nods in agreement when the group looks at Ahkin "oh uh me umm I'm just glad to fight humans alongside with you guys as my pals in arms" the group laughed in pure estacy as they chatted while the dead on the ground for hour until not a single piece of flesh was visible on the bones. The 4 men decided to continue to look for the final person on the list as Inix grabbed a dry human skull in his bag as he smirks happily.

**(South Korea: 2 Miles From The Capital)**

The group arrive at a town 2 miles away from the main capital when Starsword sensed something coming and held his sword at the ready "she's here" and swings his sword out of nowhere as strings fall to the ground for Ahkin to examine while the group notice the civilians ran for cover but saw a few of them were caught in the string and they came charging at them  
but Ahkin killed them with his kunai's "she's here all right!" Onork said in an outburst mood and fear whist Ahkin removed his robe and revealed his scars, eventually making the strings disappear to reveal a young lady like Salskri but had blonde hair, white robe that revealed her stomach, and had a body of an hourglass in which made everyone blush madly except for Onork who was not fazed because he knew her beauty is her secret weapon to killing people. Ahkin tried his best not to be shocked but his right side of his nose bled due to Lomox's beauty and Starsword wide eyed to her beauty like he was some sort of spell on him for eternity. The string master soon spoke up "well hey there handsome young hunk" but Ahkin drew his sword and threating her "not another step Lomox" Lomox not taken aback to Ahkin's actions and the fact a sword is at her face "Lomox, your friend Salskri has joined our organization and we were hoping your certain skills could help us defeat humanity once and for all" Lomox liking the deal but asked Ahkin "ohh and if I join the group, will I be protected and be free to do as I want without the eyes of every human always want me dead?" in a cherry voice. Ahkin smiled sinisterly "oh yes we have all the perfect force for more than just protection" and teleported all of this recruited members while the people still ran in panic.

**(Base)**

Ahkin returned to base with tiredness as Onork, Starsword, Inix, and Lomox came in view just in time for the others who were in base see them on the hill. Salskri ran to Ahkin to embrace him in a hug while the whole group  
stood quiet as Salskri heard his throbbing heartbeat fast as a horse running a marathon "Ahkin" Salskri whispered to him softly "its ok I'm just tired-" but faints due to his deprived sleep . Onork and Starsword helped Salskri  
carry Ahkin to his room. The group makes it to his room "I guess this is his room" Starsword said as he and Onork lay Ahkin in bed. Onork spoke to Salskri "I guess you must be Salskri, so my name is Onork and this star man  
is Starsword and behind us are Inix and Lomox" Onork introducing the group to the rest of Ahkins group as they soon see a mask that is sealed in a glass case filled with blood before Inix got too curious when Ahkin half asleep  
saw this and yelled "don't!" Inix stopped dead in his tracks asking "who's mask is this?" Salskri asked and Ahkin said "my other mask of my dark side" and falls asleep again, leaving the group confused and scared.

**Chapter 8: Who Left The Red Mask?**

The next day began quite chatty time when the group welcomes the new recruits and they wore the traditional robes given to them. Ahkin seemed to have forgotten about the incident yesterday until Salskri asked him "what was the mask in the box?" and the whole room became quiet and everyone faces Ahkin for an answer "well I guess they deserve to know" Kaku worried for his boss as Ahkin nods. Ahkin began to tell his story  
"Long ago, when i was 16 after 10 years after my mom and me were almost killed by the humans that tried to take our money from us and after they hurt my mom, I went completely berserk and killed all of the robbers with just a knife and after that day, I decided to become a vigilante for 10 years and during that time I ran into my original members who are all here today by either the corruption  
of the humans or by wanting to make a difference in which we now are called the Akatsuki" the group took all the information into heart but Salskri was not satisfied with his answer "then what's up the mask then?" in a bit of  
anger in her voice. Ahkin sighed and continued "the mask is a second personality of mine when I was 12 when a man in black clothes asked me do I want true justice and when I wore the mask, I became a feral vigilante that I soon killed those 136 gangs on Belton Region those years ago and when I removed the mask, death was all I could see after that and since then. I have sealed the mask in blood in order to keep it satisfied from wanting more blood for at least 20 years and so-oh shoot!" Ahkin suddenly remembered the feeding and dashed to his room to refill the glass box with more blood while a deep growl of satisfaction roars as he closed the box and his door to see the group looking worried. Ahkin reassure the group "he's satisfied for now" Inix "wow I'm so sorry to hear that... it's just it reminds me of the time when my homeland collapsed when the British destroyed everything" as everyone turns to Inix to hear his story.

**Chapter 9: A Once Lost Heart **

Inix began to tell his story "you see I once lived in a powerful kingdom called the Lords of The Crimson Gilador Empire" Kaku knowing this empire in particular "sounds like a rich empire I assume" Kaku imaginig himself diving on the piles and piles of coins and Inix giving him more coins but realized a word in Inix's sentence "you said a once powerful kingdom?" as  
everyone now noticed that he used the word once it it "I guess I could tell you what happened" and remembered the day the humans made him a completely different person that day.

**(Crimson Kingdom of Giador:1788) Past**

Young Inix was just 6 years old when the British forces ransacked, destroyed, and took everything away the people had and murdered them anyways. Soldiers of the empire held in a futile effort for the citizens to escape through  
the portal. Inix along with other people ran to the portal while Giadorian soldiers held the position until they were no more got away from the plight of the humans. Inix stayed behind and supported his people by going to  
the forbidden chamber to grab a scythe carved in limestone and iron infused in the fires of Liskaff which had whispers of the dead as Inix went near it. Inix despite being young grabbed the scythe and his once light brown skin turned into a grim reaper with red eyes and into full grown adult. He dashes out and began to clash on the British forces as he began to slaughter while the British begged, cried, and scream in agony while the defenders watched as Inix tore men and cut them down every last British soldier until all lied dead in the fields and in the streets as Inix told the defenders of the ruined  
city "go leave this ruined home and hide as long as you can" as every citizen and every soldier left and Inix himself left the kingdom, leaving the nation in ruins and  
never to be heard from again.

**(Present: 1870 at Base)**

"and that's how I ended up being a criminal" Inix finished explaining his origin. Ahkin and others in complete shock that his childhood was filled with violence and war "what did you do after your nation fell apart?" Lomox asking Inix "I just  
went on bounty's after I fled the kingdom to create money so that we can rebuild my nation once to its former glory" Inix stated "so in other words, you made a barrier  
what's left of your home until you have the money after the war ends right?" Kaku asked Inix who replies with a nod to the question. Akin speaks forth the group "well Inix, from what I know our groups motto is no mercy, we shall make humanity pay for their misdeeds" until a voice and a few other voices cheer "yeah let's make these scumbags pay hah lads?!" and another  
comment "oh yeah get ready little sister!" Hans shouted and Hanzo nods and dances crazily and all members look at Ahkin who said with a dark sinister voice "let's find more members to hire shall we?"

**THE END OF BOOK ONE**


End file.
